Love from a Ladies' Man
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Nick Nemeth can get any woman he wants... except Valerie Ancho. Valerie's convinced that she'd be just another girl to him. How will she feel once she discovers Nick's true motives? Dolph Ziggler/OC, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest fanfiction! A special thanks goes out to _CassieTheNinja_ for giving me the idea to write a story with Nick Nemeth/Dolph Ziggler. Thanks so much, bbyg! ;D**

**I own nothing about the WWE, or anything else.**

**Please review & enjoy! :)**

* * *

Love From a Lady's Man

Chapter 1

Valerie Ancho walked towards the gorilla, ready to have her match against Eve Torres. She was mentally preparing herself for their match, only to lose her train of thought by a sudden voice.

"Valerie!"

She turned around and saw Nick Nemeth walking towards her. He was still in his ring attire, and was sweaty from his recent match against Matt Cardona.

"Can I help you?" she asked impatiently.

He smiled. "Why don't I walk you to the gorilla?" he asked kindly.

She sighed.

"Fine."

They began to walk to the gorilla together.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked as they walked.

Valerie tucked her straight black hair behind her ears with both hands and became tense.

"Eve & I are going out to dinner with Elizabeth, Barbie, and Nattie," she replied.

He sighed, disappointed about his bad timing. He knew she was trying desperately to avoid him, but he didn't feel like picking a fight about it with her.

"Oh, okay," he said quickly.

They soon reached to the gorilla. There, Eve was waiting for the Victoria, British Columbia native.

"Thanks for getting me here, Nick. Bye!" Valerie blurted out in a rush.

He took the hint, and soon left, waving as he did.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked as soon as Nick had left the gorilla station.

"I just really wish that Nick would leave me alone," Valerie replied while breathing a sigh of relief.

Eve instantly became concerned & confused all at once; it was evident on her face.

"Did you two get together recently- or at all?" she asked.

Valerie shook her head.

"And I don't plan on hooking up with him anytime soon!"

_I'm Gonna Getcha Good_ by Shania Twain suddenly started to play in the arena. Valerie immediately went to the arena's doors.

"Good luck! See you soon!" she called out to her friend.

Eve nodded.

"You too, girl!"

* * *

Nick walked back to the WWE Superstars locker room. He changed into dark blue jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt, and black sneakers. He stuffed his ring attire into his grey duffle bag, put it down on a nearby bench, and turned on a nearby TV, hoping to catch Valerie's match with Eve.

The women were now grappling, and Valerie managed to break away from Eve. Eve charged towards Valerie, only to receive a sudden dropkick. Valerie attempted the Sharpshooter, but Eve managed to kick her in the face with her right foot.

Valerie dropped Eve's legs and stumbled back, putting one hand to her face, Luckily, she didn't receive a broken nose or a broken jaw. Eve attempted a neckbreaker, but Valerie kicked her in the stomach. She performed her finishing move, Already Done- a bulldog from the top rope. She then pinned Eve & got the three count for the win.

Nick smiled as he turned off the TV set, happy that Valerie had won her match. But he was abruptly interrupted by a text. It read:

_Heard you were in town. Wanna go out tonight? :)_

He sighed. It was from a random girl that he had met the last time _Raw_ was in Portland, Oregon; and _Raw_ was here this week. He only knew her by just her first name, Heather. Even though he really wanted to hang out with Valerie, he knew she was planning to hang out with friends. So he decided to accept Heather's invitation.

He replied:

_Sure. Meet me at Lila's at 6._

Heather soon responded.

_See you soon! ;D_

He put his phone away. He looked in the nearby mirror and fixed his hair. He then grabbed his duffel bag and left the locker room, with plans to get to his hotel room to find something nicer to wear for his date tonight.

* * *

Valerie walked to the locker room with a smile on her face. She was happy that she had managed to beat Eve. She made her way to the Divas locker room and went inside to change. There, she was greeted by a mutual friend of her & Eve, April Mendez.

"Hey Valerie! Congrats on your victory!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Thanks, April! By the way, Eve, Elizabeth, Barbie, Natalie, and I are going out to dinner in a couple hours to Lila's. Do you wanna join us?" Valerie asked.

"Sure," April replied, "I'll see you in a bit!"

Valerie nodded & waved goodbye to the New Jersey native. Once April left, Valerie quickly changed into a red, strapless dress & a pair of white patent leather pumps. She took out her iPhone and texted Barbie Blank, who had made the reservation.

_Hope you're still on for tonight! April's also coming, just so you know._

Valerie soon got her reply.

_Sure am, girly! ;D And okay, sounds good to me. We're eating at 6:30, right?_

She sent a reply.

_Definitely. See you there!_

Valerie put her phone back in her pink duffel bag. She hoped that going out with her close friends would distract her from Nick's romantic advances. She knew very well that the bleach-blonde haired man was a promiscuous lady's man. She simply couldn't trust him farther than she could throw him. Romantically speaking, he just _had_ to stay the hell away from Nicholas "Nick" Nemeth- at any & all cost.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**The next chapter should b up sometime next week.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2- finally! It's much longer than I had anticipated, but it's quite entertaining if I do say so myself! ;D**

**I own nothing about the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Love from a Ladies' Man

Chapter 2

Valerie, April, and Eve walked into the restaurant and found their table. Barbie, Elizabeth Carolan, and Natalie Neidhart were sitting there already.

"Hey girls!" Valerie greeted.

"Hey! Good job on your match, by the way!" Natalie replied, hugging her.

"Thanks!" Valerie replied.

Eve pouted. "Whatever- you got lucky tonight," she spat jokingly.

"It seems as though Eve Torres the character is starting to get the best of you, eh?" Valerie shot back with a stronger Canadian accent.

Eve kicked her under the table, causing all the women to burst into laughter.

The laughter died down as everyone began to read their menus. Once the server took their orders for drinks and appetizers, everyone began to gossip.

"So, why did you let Nick walk you to the gorilla?" Eve suddenly asked.

Elizabeth gasped. "I thought you couldn't stand him?"

"_True_," Valerie stated, "but he insisted on doing so. I didn't want to be a bitch, so I let him. But once we got there, I made him leave almost immediately. I just didn't want him to bug me more than he already had."

"I'm sorry, but why are you treating him like this?" April asked, confused.

"He's a nice guy- or was I wrong?" added Natalie.

Valerie sighed. "He's a man whore! I just can't risk getting close to someone like him."

Eve rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"What's so bad about him being around a lot of women?" Barbie asked.

"I've been hurt by way too many flirty guys before," Valerie revealed. She looked down at the table, embarrassed by this revelation.

"Let me guess- the guy's unable to stay committed to _you_. So, he goes out and cheats on you behind your back?" Elizabeth guessed.

Valerie nodded. "With _multiple_ women, too."

"Assholes," declared April.

"Yeah," the Thunder Bay native said, "so I've learned to keep my distance."

"I don't blame you," Natalie remarked as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair around one of her fingers.

"But maybe Nick's different," said Eve.

"Speak of the devil," said Barbie, nodding her head towards the entrance of the restaurant. The others turned to look in her direction.

Nick had just entered with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman that Valerie didn't recognize. The unknown woman was wearing a very low-cut, very short, light pink dress, as well as a pair of high-heeled, strappy white sandals. Nick was wearing black pants, a plain white t-shirt a black dress jacket, and a pair of black dress shoes. They had no idea that Valerie and her friends- his co-workers- were watching them. Nick and the mysterious woman were soon directed to a table somewhere in the back. Valerie and her friends quickly turned back around to their own table.

"Oh, my God! Who the hell was that with him?" Eve asked, looking at Valerie.

Valerie shrugged. "I have no friggin' clue."

"Did you see what she was wearing? I mean, holy shit; how skimpy can someone dress?" Barbie asked rhetorically.

"You should _so_ not be talking," Elizabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, bitch. I've seen some pretty skimpy outfits on _you_," spat Barbie.

Everyone laughed again. Valerie joined in, hoping that the thought of Nick being with that woman would eventually drift away from her mind.

* * *

Valerie sat down on the bed in her hotel room, grabbed the TV remote, and turned it on. She had just gotten back from dinner with her friends, and she was looking forward to relaxing for of the night. She was deeply engrossed with _Wheel of Fortune_, only the interrupted by a knock at her door. She muted the TV, tiptoed to the door, and peeked through the peephole. She bit her lip, annoyed.

Nick was at the door.

Silently, she tiptoed back to her bed.

"I know you're in there, Valerie. Can you please let me in?" he asked nicely.

"I was just about to go to bed," she lied.

There was a brief silence before he sighed and left without another word.

She relaxed in her bed and put the volume back on the TV. A few minutes later, her phone ringtone- _Siberia_ by LIGHTS- went off, saying that she had a phone call. She muted the TV yet again and checked to see who it was on the caller ID. Smiling, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Valerie, it's me."

"I know. What's up, Nattie?" Valerie asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Did Nick come to your door?" Natalie demanded.

"Uh… yes. Wait a minute- how did you know?" asked Valerie.

"I saw him outside your door before I went into my room. You didn't even bother to open it! What the fuck is your problem?" asked the Calgary native, irritation laced in her voice.

"I didn't feel like talking to him. Besides, I was just about to go to bed."

"Bullshit," shot Natalie.

"My thoughts exactly!" declared a familiar male voice.

"T.J, what the fuck? How did you intercept our call?" asked a shocked Valerie.

"With my cellphone. I'm outside a bar, waiting for a certain _someone_ to pick me up from where I am," T.J Wilson replied.

"Oh, my God, I totally forgot! Valerie, we can talk later, okay?"

"Sure," Valerie replied, but Natalie hung up before she finished speaking.

After a while, Valerie wondered out loud, "You still there?"

"Yes, and I heard _everything_," T.J replied.

She sighed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "I've heard far worse."

"What the hell could be worse than _that_?" she asked. She was quite grateful that the Calgary native couldn't see her blushing like an idiot.

"A few months ago, I accidentally listened in on a three-way call with Natalie, Elizabeth, _and_ Barbie." He groaned from the memory.

She laughed. "Sucks to be you."

"Anyways," he said, clearing his throat, "back to the original point. Why did you completely ignore Nick?"

Valerie ran one hand through her jet-black hair and sighed loudly. "It's a _long_ story."

"I've got plenty of time; Nattie drives like an old lady," he replied with a chuckle.

Valerie smirked. "Well…" she hesitated. "Well, Nick is a ladies' man- and I don't do well with ladies' men. That's all, plain and simple."

"I already know that- but what else do you have against him?"

"There's nothing else that I have against him, T.J"

"Really?"

"Really."

There was a silence over the phone.

"I'm sorry, Valerie, but I truly don't know whether I should call you a shallow person, or a stereotypical person," he said bluntly.

"Look, I feel like this due to personal experience- it's how I've always been treated. Who's to say Nick will be different?" Valerie replied. T.J could tell that she was hurt.

Over the phone, she could hear a car horn go off. That meant Natalie had arrived outside wherever he was waiting.

"I'm sorry for acting like an asshole," he said, "I'll talk to you later."

"It's okay, T.J- see you later," she replied, hanging up.

* * *

I take it that was Valerie that you were speaking to," Natalie said once her boyfriend got in her rental SUV.

"Yeah," he replied, "She was so rude when talking about Nick. She acted as if _he_ was one of the guys who treated her like shit. I said, 'I don't know whether I should call you shallow or stereotypical.' I apologized to her for how I spoke," he revealed.

"Don't be sorry- she _needs_ to know," she replied.

"I guess."

She kissed his temple lovingly. "Let's go back to our room and… you know," she said with a wink.

He smirked. "I like the sound of that," he replied as they drove back to their hotel room to have some fun.

* * *

Valerie resumed her show, hoping to keep her mind off her conversation with T.J. She knew that it wasn't fair to keep Nick as far away from her as possible, but what in the hell was she supposed to do- trust him? What if she got hurt yet again? She couldn't- wouldn't- go through with it. It was better for her to keep her distance.

She suddenly yawned, feeling quite tired. She turned off the TV, climbed into bed, and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter will be up sometime next week.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry for not updating this fanfiction earlier- I was on a trip yesterday, _and_ I had multiple projects & tests this weekend (I had one test & 3 projects due _today_!), so I've been focusing on school like crazy.**

**By the way; Valerie is from Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. That's just for anyone who doesn't recognize the name of the city.**

**I own absolutely nothing from the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

Love from a Ladies' Man

Chapter 3

The next morning, Valerie woke up and quickly changed into her work out clothes- black short shorts, a neon-pink t-shirt, a white sports bra, and white running shoes. She fixed her long, straight black hair into a ponytail and grabbed her iPod, hoping to get a few hours to work out in the hotel's gym.

When she finally reached the gym, she noticed that Nick, Elizabeth, and Natalie were already there, working out. Elizabeth and Natalie were both on treadmills, and Nick was doing bicep curls with heavy looking weights. Valerie went to an unoccupied treadmill, turned on her iPod, started up the treadmill, and began to run.

Suddenly, the Victoria native was approached by Natalie. Valerie turned off both the treadmill and her iPod and pulled out a headphone.

"Hey Val!" the blonde-haired woman greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Nattie, how are you!" Valerie replied.

"I'm fine… I heard that T.J was rude to you last night. He told me," Natalie said with concern.

Valerie laughed. "Don't worry about it," she said, "He _did_ say he was sorry. And truth be told, I kinda deserved it. I think we can _both_ agree on that."

"Definitely," Natalie agreed, nodding her head.

"I _still _think you should give him a chance," she added after a moment of silence passed.

"Shh! No, I won't. And keep it down, will you? I don't want him to hear me!" Valerie whispered furiously as she nodded her head in Nick's direction. The last thing she wanted was to be embarrassed in a public place.

Natalie looked at him and examined him briefly. He was clueless of his surroundings- he was only focused on his own work out. "He's quite oblivious," she announced, turning around to face her friend, now was now blushing violently. Her cheeks were almost as red as the shell of a lobster.

"Why in the hell are you blushing?" Elizabeth asked upfront as she walked over to the other women.

"Can I please get back to my work out?" Valerie asked impatiently, not even bothering to answer the other blonde-haired woman's question. Needless to say, Valerie had had enough of this mini interrogation.

"Fine," Elizabeth and Natalie said in union, walking away.

Valerie smiled. "Thanks," she replied to them as they left. She then resumed her music and her work out.

* * *

Nick left the hotel gym, exhausted from his long, hard work out. Contrary to what Natalie had said to Valerie, he had been well aware of what had occurred between Elizabeth, Natalie, and Valerie. He also happened to notice that Valerie had been blushing like crazy. He wanted to ask her why she was blushing, but she didn't seem to be in the mood to have a conversation with _anyone_- she just wanted to work out.

He went back into his room, got a shower, and changed into a white t-shirt, khaki shorts, and black sandals. He then met up with his friend, Matthew Korklan, for breakfast at the hotel's buffet.

"Hey, dude," Matthew greeted.

"Hey man. Congrats on your match with Otunga last night," Nick replied.

"Thanks, Nick," the St. Louis native said.

The two Superstars sat down and began to eat.

After a few minutes, Matthew asked, "So, how was your date with Heather?"

Nick groaned, causing Matthew to suddenly burst into laughter.

"She drank _way _too much- I mean she was _plastered_. She was dressed _so _slutty, I felt so embarrassed to be seen with her- which I didn't say to her, obviously. Halfway through, our server accidentally spilt wine and she flipped out on him- even though he only spilt a little bit, _and_ it didn't even get on her. When I asked her if she wanted to split the bill at the end of the dinner, she immediately accused me of being cheap! I _honestly_ couldn't for the date to end," replied Nick. He winced just from thinking about it.

"Dude, you need to start going after the _right_ woman," Matthew announced.

"I know," said Nick, "but where the hell do I start?"

Matthew shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya."

Nick sighed. "That's helpful- _not_" he said as he swiftly kicked his close friend under the table.

Matthew laughed again and Nick raised an eyebrow.

"What about Valerie? She's not a trainwreck _or _overly dramatic," the brown-haired man questioned as he looked towards the lobby.

Nick followed the direction of where Matthew was looking and saw Valerie standing in the lobby, talking to Natalie. Both women were sweaty and still in their work out, causing Nick to assume that they had just finished their work outs. They entered the elevator, still talking.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Nick abruptly snapped out of his thoughts and kicked Matthew a second time. "Shut up," the bleach blonde-haired snapped.

"You _like_ her- it's _so _obvious, dude," said Matthew.

"Actually, I don't. Besides, she can't stand my guts," Nick retorted.

"Really? Why?" asked Matthew curiously. He always thought that Valerie was a really nice girl. After all, she was nice to _him_.

"Because I've dated a _lot_ of women," admitted Nick.

Matthew rolled his eyes in disbelief. "That's ridiculous."

"But it's true!"

"I mean, it's ridiculous that Valerie hates you because of _that_."

"Oh. Well, in _that_ case, I agree."

"I've got an idea; you should go out on commentary tonight during her match against Elizabeth!"

Nick shook his head. "_You _should- she likes _you_."

"Just do it! What have you got to lose? All you're doing is watching her match," insisted Matthew.

"Fine, I'll go. I have a match with Cardona after her anyways," said Nick.

"Sounds good to me," said Matthew with a smile.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**The next chapter will be up sometime next week.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!**

**I'm releasing a new multi chapter fanfiction with Matt Cardona/Zack Ryder with an OC sometime this week. if you're interested, keep your eyes open for that. :)**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile- please fill it out if you get the chance! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Love from a Ladies' Man

Chapter 4

"The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Buffalo, New York- the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!" announced Justin Roberts.

The audience booed loudly as Elizabeth made her way to the ring. She got inside the ring and quickly did her signature pose on the turnbuckle before her theme- _Glamazon _by Jim Johnston- ended.

As soon as Valerie's theme started up, the packed audience in Austin, Texas cheered as loud as they possibly could.

"And her opponent, from Victoria, British Columbia, Canada- Valerie Ancho!"

Valerie made her way to the ring while hi-fiving many members of the WWE Universe. She quickly posed on the turnbuckle before getting settled in the ring.

But before the referee could signal for the bell to ring to start the match, _Here to Show the World _by Jim Johnston featuring Downstait began. The audience booed as both Divas looked towards the entrance of the ramp.

"Joining commentary for this match- Dolph Ziggler!"

Nick ignored the fans' obvious disapproval of him and went over to where _Raw_'s commentators, Michael Coulthard and Jerry Lawler. The Cleveland native sat down beside Jerry and put his headset on.

"Dolph, what on Earth brings you here?" Michael asked, who seemed to be genuinely surprised.

"Well, I figured that I might as well come out to the ring early. After all, Zack Ryder and I have a match after this one," Nick replied without skipping a beat.

Valerie scowled at his presence, only to have her thoughts interrupted by the bell.

As the two Divas fought, Nick, Michael, and Jerry talked amongst themselves.

"So Dolph, what are your thoughts of these two powerful Divas?" Jerry asked out of the blue.

"Well, I think Beth is quite good. I mean, nobody can deny it! But I _still _think that Valerie's better," Nick replied.

"Really?" said Michael in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Nick.

Suddenly, Elizabeth set Valerie up for the Glam Slam. Nick bit his lip, nervous for Valerie.

"Well Dolph, I hate to burst your bubble, but I think you might be wrong," said Michael with a chuckle.

As soon as Michael said that, Valerie started going down, only to stop by putting Elizabeth in a headlock. This forced Elizabeth to let go of Valerie's legs. With that, Valerie got her legs on the top rope and performed Already Done.

"What a reversal! Did you see that, Cole?" Jerry shouted.

Michael sighed and put his head down.

"I knew she'd win," Nick said as Valerie pinned Elizabeth for the win.

"Here's your winner- Valerie Ancho!"

"Valerie's definitely going to be the next Divas Champ," Nick said confidently.

"Tell _that_ to Natalya," Michael said, reminding him of the current Divas Champion.

Valerie quickly got out of the ring, hell-bent on confronting Nick.

"Why are you here?" she shrieked. "Stop annoying me! Take the damn hint!" She slapped him across the face before leaving the arena.

Nick reeled back from the sudden impact. He took off his headset and stood up in shock, not knowing how to process what had just happened.

* * *

"Valerie, what the fuck?"

Valerie braced herself, expecting the question to come from Nick. Instead, it had come from Matthew.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"I want to know _why _you slapped Nick!" shouted Matthew in disbelief.

"What's it to you?" she snapped.

"Didn't you hear _anything _he said out on commentary during your match?" he asked.

"No, and I don't give a shit," she replied defiantly.

He scoffed, speechless.

"This isn't about _you_- this is about _him_," she said, hoping that saying that would calm him down.

"Look, all I ask is for you to be _nice_. Is that so hard to do?" he questioned rhetorically.

She sighed. "I have to go and change. I'll see you later," she said, ignoring what he just said. She turned and quickly sprinted towards the locker room before he could protest.

When she looked at her phone, she noticed she had a new message from Natalie. The black-haired Diva cringed on the inside when she read it.

_We need to talk in my room- TONIGHT. No excuses._

* * *

Nick staggered to the Superstar locker room, upset that he had lost his match against Matt Cardona. The bleach blonde-haired man was also angry that Valerie had embarrassed him in front of all those people.

"Hey, dude," Matthew called out.

Nick turned and saw his highflying friend behind him.

"Hey. Did you happen to speak to Val at all?" he asked.

Matthew nodded. "I yelled at her for you. I just couldn't believe that she would do that to you- _period_."

"Did she hear all the things I said to her?" Nick questioned further.

"'No, and I don't give a shit,' were her exact words."

Nick sighed, frustrated.

Matthew patted his back. "Join us guys tonight- we're all going to a local bar, and it's clear that you need a drink," he offered to his friend.

"Do I _ever_! Thanks," Nick replied.

Matthew chuckled. "Alright, man. Meet me and P.J outside the stadium. Oh, and Phil and Stu are gonna be the designated drivers."

"Okay, thanks again," Nick called out as his shorter friend left. He hoped that a few drinks would help him get Valerie off his mind- _again_.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**The next chapter will be up sometime next week.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! I had to change the rating 'cause it gets quite explicit... and I'm not talking about the profanity. ;)**

**I own nothing in connection to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Love from a Ladies' Man

Chapter 5

"I just can't believe you!"

Valerie sat on the edge of the bed in Natalie's room, bored of her tirade. Natalie had been standing close to her, continuingly going off on her friend.

"Tell me- what was I supposed to do?" Valerie asked.

Natalie looked the Victoria native dead in the eye. "You should've thanked him for what he said about you! Valerie, he likes you!"

"Well then, why the fuck did he tell Matthew that he _didn't _like me?" Valerie questioned.

"He was _lying_. He said that you're better than Elizabeth, _and _that you're gonna be the new Divas Champ!" Natalie exclaimed, frustrated.

"Listen to yourself, Natalie Neidhart! That doesn't scream 'I like you!' God, you're so fucking delusional," Valerie snapped.

"Bullshit." Natalie put her hands on her hips.

"Too bad. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I need to go back to my room and forget everything- with the help of alcohol, of course." Valerie stood up and headed for the door.

"You can deny everything all you want, but clearly, we _both_ know the truth! Even if you don't want to realize it!" the blonde-haired Diva called out as Valerie left.

Valerie ignored her friend's comment and went back to her room. She shut the door, laid face down on her bed, and let out a muffled scream. Natalie couldn't have been more right- she _really_ liked Nick- like, a _lot_. But the last thing that she wanted was to be fling number who-knows-what. If he _really_ wanted to be with her, then the Cleveland native would have to prove that he could actually _be_ in a committed relationship.

* * *

Nick sat on a bar stool, drinking a glass on rye. He was hell bent on getting as drunk as possible, hoping that it would erase Valerie from his mind.

_Valerie_. Her name sent a chill up his spine. It was completely etched into his brain. He realized that, no matter how drunk he got, he wouldn't be able to forget her. Disappointed, he sat his empty glass down and sighed. He soon got another drink, which he quickly consumed.

"I really think you shouldn't drink anymore tonight," remarked Matthew, who had been watching his friend drink for the past hour.

"Sorry, dude- I just need to get wasted tonight," Nick replied. He paid for his drinks and left the bar suddenly on a bus without a goodbye.

"What's with him?" P.J Lloyd asked.

Matthew shrugged. "I haven't got a goddamn clue," he said. It was a lie, obviously; he knew damn well that Nick was heading off to go talk to Valerie. How it was gonna go down, he didn't know- though he really wanted to know.

* * *

Valerie sat on a desk chair and drank her fifth vodka martini- or was it her sixth? She couldn't remember if her life depended on it- all she knew was that she had to try to erase Nick from her mind.

There was a sudden knock at her door. She finished her drink and answered the door.

"Nick?" she said in disbelief. Even though she didn't want to, she let him in.

"Valerie- have you been drinking?" He shut the door and noticed multiple empty cocktail glasses with uneaten olives at the bottom of them.

She nodded. "I've been trying to forget you… but it's not going well."

"Same here," he said.

She started playing with his shirt collar. "Nick… I need you… and you need me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she said.

They began to kiss while she unbuttoned his shirt. He slid it off as she laid on the bed. He stopped kissing her to take off his pants, and shoes, which let her have a chance to take off her shirt. He took off her shorts as she took off her bra.

He slid her panties off and got on top of her. He kissed her before he got inside her.

"Oh, my God," she moaned from pleasure as she adjusted to him being inside her for the first time.

He began to thrust himself inside her. He started slowly at first, but he increased his speed with each thrust. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release.

She kept getting turned on a little bit more. She began to moan louder and louder, her stomach burning.

"Nick!" she cried in her orgasmic bliss.

"Valerie!" he called out, ready to release. He suddenly came, spilling every bit of himself inside her.

She let out a final moan before he pulled himself out and collapsed beside her, exhausted. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

Valerie woke up late the next morning groggy as hell. Her head pounded as she tried to figure out everything that had occurred last night.

"Oh, you're awake."

She turned her head and saw Nick, who was fully dressed. Realizing that she was naked, she shrieked and covered herself with the blankets.

"Did we have sex last night?" she asked.

He nodded and began to back away towards the door. He was worried that she would lunge at him.

"Can you please give me… let's say… ten minutes?" I just need to get dressed," she said.

"Alright," he said. He closed the door and stood outside her door. Matthew noticed him and walked over to his friend.

"Did you guys have sex last night?" he asked immediately.

"Yeah, we did… but she asked to! I made sure that she wanted it before it happened," Nick blurted out.

"Are you gonna tell her that you like her?" Matthew asked curiously.

"I don't know… it depends on what happens," said Nick.

The door suddenly opened. Nick and Matthew turned and saw a shy-looking Valerie looking them both up and down.

"Can we talk now, Nick? Please?" she asked softly.

"Sure," he said. "See you later, Matthew."

"See ya," Matthew said as his friends went inside.

The door closed and Matthew headed back to his room. His mind was still reeling from the fact that Nick and Valerie had had sex. What would this mean? Would Valerie get angry at Nick and lash out? Would Nick just abandon her like he did to all the other women before her? Matthew was dying for the answers to his questions. But no matter what, he hoped that few tears would be shed between them.

* * *

**There ya go! I know full well I'm gonna hell for leaving a cliffhanger, but it was necessary. :D**

**The next chapter will be up sometime next week.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize greatly for the wait; I had exams, and I have two jobs to juggle as well. Since exams are over, I'll have more time to write.**

**Here's chapter 6! It's different and a little short, but it sets up the next chapter. You'll know what I mean once you read it.**

**I own nothing in connection to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

Love from a Ladies' Man

Chapter 6

Valerie and Nick sat on the unmade bed, both of them nervous as hell.

"So we _did _have sex… and I _do _remember saying that I wanted to," said Valerie slowly. She scratched her head as the memories flowed into her brain.

Nick nodded. "I was reluctant to have sex 'cause you were drunk- and I was, too. But you kept insisting," he said.

"No, I know," she said, "and I'm truly not upset about it."

The Cleveland native's eyes shot wide open. "Seriously? I thought that you would kill me!"

"Why would I? Look… Nick… I need to tell you something…" She bit her lower lip, nervous.

He immediately knew. "You like me… don't you?"

She reluctantly nodded.

"But why have you been treating me like shit?" he asked.

She looked down, embarrassed by the truth. "I didn't think that you would like me… you're quite the ladies' man… and I've been hurt that those guys…" she trailed off and blushed violently.

He rested a hand on her cheek, causing her to look him in his eyes. She smiled ever so slightly, taking him in.

"I do like you, Valerie… a _lot_. You're not just some random girl to me; you're an amazing woman. I know that I'm gonna have to work hard in order to gain your trust. All I ask is that you trust me. Will you please give me a chance?" he asked before placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I will," she answered, her smile bigger.

The pair kissed passionately, causing Valerie to lay back down on the bed. He got on top, careful not to rest all his weight of her. They made out for so long, they didn't even notice any time pass- that is, until a familiar person knocked on the door.

"Guys, we gotta head to Chicago in a few hours! Are you two ready?" called out Matthew impatiently.

The couple finally broke apart and laughed briefly. "We'll be out in a few," answered Nick, pretending to be annoyed.

He and Valerie kissed once more before Nick left to go get ready.

* * *

_5 Weeks Later…_

Valerie laid in bed, exhausted. She had been feeling under the weather for a while, and she had no idea why.

"How are you feelin'?" asked Natalie, who had been baby-sitting her friend. Nick was out running errands. He, too, was aware of Valerie's well-being.

"Like shit," replied Valerie. "I have no fucking clue why I'm so tired."

Natalie paused to think for a moment. "Is your period late?" she asked suddenly, concerned.

Valerie blinked in surprise. "Yeah… why?"

"Could you be-?"

"No freakin' way!" Valerie interrupted.

"Wait here- I want to get one thing." Natalie quickly left Valerie's hotel room, leaving the Victoria native confused.

A few minutes passed before Natalie returned. In her hand was an at-home pregnancy test.

"Nattie!" Valerie whined in protest.

"Just take it anyways- it'll rule out the possibility. If it's false, I won't bug you about it anymore… _please_?" begged Natalie.

"Fine." Valerie got up and snatched the box out of her hand. "I'll come out when I have the results," she said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Ten long minutes passed before Valerie re-entered the main room.

"Well?" asked Natalie

"It's positive," declared Valerie. She couldn't stop staring at the red plus sign. Natalie took the test and examined it before setting it on a nearby desk.

"Do you know who the father is?" asked Natalie as the two sat on the edge of the bed.

Valerie nodded slowly. "It has to be Nick… he's the last guy I've had sex with. Oh, Nattie… what the fuck am I gonna go?" Valerie put a hand on her stomach, scared of what was going to happen to her and Nick.

Natalie took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her own nerves. "You need to tell Vince first."

Valerie grabbed her phone and quickly called him.

"Hello?" Vince McMahon answered.

"Hi sir, it's Valerie Ancho. Um, I am going to need to request some time off sooner or later," said Valerie.

"Okay- what's going on?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm pregnant," she revealed. She held her breath, nervous of his reaction.

"Well, congrats! Would you like to go on commentary for _Raw_? You are very witty, after all."

"I'd love to. Thank you, sir."

"Alright, have a good day."

"Bye." She hung up and breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Now you need to tell Nick… and- if I were you- I'd tell him face-to-face," said Natalie.

Valerie dialled her cell phone. Luckily for her, her call went directly to his voicemail.

"Nick? It's Valerie. I have something important to tell you. I need you to come back ASAP- we need to discuss this in person. See you soon, babe. Bye." She hung up.

"Now you wait. Good luck," said Natalie as she left her friend to prepare for what was going to happen soon.

* * *

**There ya go! I know it's kind of a cliffhanger... you'll just have to deal, won't you? ;D**

**The next chapter will up sometime next week.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 7! :)**

_- Elizabeth_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating earlier- my work keeps calling me in, and it's been kicking my ass.**

**This chapter's a lot shorter, but the next and final chapter will definitely make up for it!**

**Also, I made an account of FictionPress, under the name _LegitElizabeth_. Check it out sometime! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anywho, read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

Love from a Ladies' Man

Chapter 7

Nick entered the hotel room as quickly as he could. He had gotten Valerie's voicemail, and she seemed to be quite upset. He was concerned about her, so he had headed back to make sure that everything was okay. He went in, but didn't see her. The bathroom door was closed and the light was on, so he assumed she was in the bathroom.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to an unknown item that sat upon a nearby office desk. He closed the door behind him and picked it up. He immediately recognized it as a pregnancy test, and it read positive- that is, if he was reading it right.

"Valerie?" he called out.

Valerie exited the bathroom door, looking as if she had been crying for years. She was completely terrified of what was going to happen. She silently prayed that he didn't leave her- he was such a great boyfriend.

"Nick… I'm so sorry… the test doesn't lie… I took another one a while ago… it's positive, too…" She broke down again and sat down on the bed, apprehensive of what his reaction was going to be.

"It's okay, beautiful…" He put the test back on the desk and sat down beside her on the bed. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her, hoping to comfort her.

"I don't want you to leave me," she whispered into his neck.

"I could _never _leave you, Val. I care about you so much. I'm just shocked that you're pregnant. But nonetheless, I want to be a father to our child. I already love our child." He gently rubbed her stomach with one hand.

She looked up and stared at him. "Are you being dead serious?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said before they kissed. When they finally broke apart, he wiped any lingering tears away from her face with his fingers.

"I love you," Valerie said.

Nick smiled. "I love you, too," he replied before sealing their future with another long, loving kiss.

* * *

**There ya go! Again, I apologize for it being so short, but I promise that the finale will be very good- and very long, too. :)**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 8- the _final_ chapter! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the conclusion. I didn't know how else to do it, so I just winged it now.**

**IMPORTANT: _THERE WILL BE A_ SEQUEL. It will be released sometime in the fall, so that I'll some time to develop a good plot. So keep that in mind. :)**

**If you want to see a prequel of this fanfiction, vote for it in my poll, on my profile! Every vote is greatly appreciate! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anywho, read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Love from a Ladies' Man

Chapter 8

Late that night, Valerie and Nick decided to go out for a walk. They ended up at a park that was located a few blocks from the hotel. They took a seat on a bench underneath a large oak tree. Despite the tree's many branches and leaves, they were still able to see plenty of beautiful stars that covered the navy blue sky.

"What a beautiful night," remarked Valerie.

"It is," said Nick, "but I still think you're more beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks, babe," she replied sweetly.

"By the way… I have something important to give you," he said suddenly. He turned to face his girlfriend.

"Oh? For me?"

"Yeah… well, sort of. You'll see." Nick reached into the front left pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a set of matching gold rings. The rings were quite simple, but they were still very beautiful. He mentally braced himself in taking this huge plunge, knowing full well that there was no turning back at this point.

"They're promise rings," he explained. "I think marriage is a little too early for us- but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. I care about you so much. I want to be there for not only you, but our unborn baby, too. Will you promise to be mine?"

Valerie smiled as happy tears fell down her tears. "Of course I will," she answered as the couple put the rings on each other's fingers.

"Thank you, Valerie," he said. "I didn't know if I was moving too fast for you."

"It was a no brainer, really," she confessed. "I never thought that I'd ever have the love from a ladies' man."

He laughed, knowing how true her statement was. "I always knew you'd say something like that."

They both laughed. Once the laughter died down, they shared an intimate kiss. They soon broke apart and both smiled.

"I love you, Valerie Ancho."

"I love you, too, Nicholas Nemeth."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**There ya go! I know it's kind of short, but I still hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Please review, and stay tuned for the sequel! :D If you could give some name ideas, let me know and I'll consider it. Whichever one gets used will get a shout out. :)**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
